


含盐度（以及其他盐水的测量项）

by lunavelvet



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergent - Burnt Bookshop, Cooking, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Living Together, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Crowley (Good Omens), Pining, Quiet, Romance, Water, or unsalted angst, soft, unsweetened fluff, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunavelvet/pseuds/lunavelvet
Summary: Credit: Originally written by @drawlight, posted at https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127431Authorized by @drawlight at her Tumblr account @drawlightThanks for the authorization! I hope more fans in China could be able to share this beautifully written article and the delicate emotion brought by the author.





	含盐度（以及其他盐水的测量项）

**Author's Note:**

> Credit: Originally written by @drawlight, posted at https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127431  
> Authorized by @drawlight at her Tumblr account @drawlight
> 
> Thanks for the authorization! I hope more fans in China could be able to share this beautifully written article and the delicate emotion brought by the author.

“当你坠入爱河时，通常就已经太晚了——就像诗人们说的那样： _dēute_ 。”

-安·卡尔森，《欲望的苦乐参半》

跟我说说世界末日是什么样的。

跟我说说那以后的事。谁成了故事的主角？我们能聊上好几个钟头的阿基里斯，我们了解厄勒克特拉命运中的一切。我们为那些故事中的悲怆和痛苦着迷，总是想尽办法的探测和寻觅。

这里是南唐斯丘陵那一带，克劳利总是在码头附近转悠。那里没什么可做的，不是吗？他打探了每一间酒吧，每一个唱片店。他快被这个破地方逼疯了，在这个干巴巴无聊的村落里他无所事事，只能去吓唬他的玫瑰花们，逼它们屈从于自己的淫威之下。所以他最终只能扭着弯弯曲曲的身体来到码头。（他首先是一条蛇，也将永远都像蛇一样。蛇只有死了才会直挺挺的躺着，所以他的身体动起来就是歪歪扭扭的。有时候他本来正闲庭信步或是大步向前，却又会突然蜷起来，形成一个奇怪的单引号或是逗号似的形状。）他现在就蜷成一团，他的脑袋悬在水面上方，寻找一只水纺蛛或是水藻，或是来自一尾鱼跃出水面的拍击声。他鲜红的（与一颗死星的颜色一样的）短发被海风轻轻拂过。他的皮鞋被意志操控着，不，是被下了指令不能被沾湿，也不能被那些盐分所渗透。你得小心那些岩石上的小水塘，别光着脚走上去。当你光裸着挨着那些岩石，你的皮肤表面就很容易随时被擦伤。穿着你的凉鞋，或是皮鞋。别把自己敞露出来。

他一直很喜欢水。上帝创造水真是神来之笔。克劳利那时候还是一条蛇——他现在倒是喜欢四肢健全的生活了，但那时他还是一条用腹部爬行的蛇。从河边的芦苇从里蜿蜒而过。是啊，爬过水坑，爬过水藻，也爬过那些淤泥。

学步的感觉怎么样呢？那些跌倒？还有那些趔趄？微微前倾的漫步？一切都始于那张脸上浮现的那些皱纹。它们就那么凭空出现，徘徊在阿兹拉菲尔眼睛四周，爬上他的下巴和腭骨。他那棉花一般柔软蓬松的卷发让他看起来就像是一团被吹散的蒲公英。那看起来不太确定的似笑非笑的表情，以及他眼里闪烁的光芒。克劳利对那一切无比渴求。你能去责怪一个饥饿的人向着饭桌伸出了手吗？ _我这次不会再这么做了，我不会了。_ （他盯着镜子里自己那头“地狱红发”直到它们屈服，然后开始带着疑惑打量自己奇怪的下巴和过于瘦削的鼻子。）

但无论如何，那些都无所谓。那从来都不重要——我们对着镜子讲的话从来都无关紧要。要不了二十分钟克劳利就会发现自己又在逗阿兹拉菲尔了，他使尽浑身解数的想要让他露出那种顽劣的坏笑（对天使来说那可不是什么好的表情，克劳利却对此大为倾倒）。 _我在你身边的时候简直不可理喻。_ 他做不到，要是能停下这些念头他宁可把自己的眼珠子挖出来。他把注意力从那个病态的需求上转移开。（但他总是在想那个。）他也在用暴力威胁自己意念的河流，把那些肮脏的欲念，那些川流不息的 _欲求_ （以及那些更糟的东西）送入水流更深的地方。送到一个未知的，未被开发过的水位去。 _要是我告诉你了你会怎样？_ （谁知道呢。）

太阳拉长了地上的那些影子。他该回去了。

他说好了今晚会做饭的。

*****

那就像是两列平行对驶的列车错身而过的场景，当你们试图望向彼此所在的那个窗口——没有比这更奇怪的舞步了。或是两个互不相干的水体试图猜出彼此的深度。你该怎么开口问呢？你要怎么说出 _我有一百七十四米深，我的含盐量是千分之三十五，你呢？_

我来告诉你我们是怎么做到的：测深绳——就是那种在一段绑着铅块的白色尼龙绳。我们把那种长长的绳子沉入水面，看它能沉到什么深度。这就是我们如何探知那些自己从未涉足过的地方的方法。不，我还没感受过那个，但我曾把我的那条测深绳放入水中，然后感受到它末端那块铅块触到海洋底部的感觉。现在也有别的方法来测量了，比如那些可以发射声波的电子仪器。声波被发射出去，又反弹回来。但是它们也并不完美。有些事物是始终恒定不变的，真的。我们还是在使用古希腊人和古罗马人测量未知事物的方法。你和我，这条小船，以及这一段绳子的长度。

谁成为了故事的主角？是那些被征服过的大海，被精密测量过的深度。我们遗忘了那些更为静谧的地方，那些海湾和海岸线，池塘里的平静水面。俄狄浦斯拥有了一切，你知道吗，他成为了故事的主角，也拥有了那顶王冠。但没人会谈论那间小农舍的故事，去谈论博西斯和她做的馅饼，或是腓利门和他的渔网。没人记得平静海面的故事。

所以说，哪怕就这一次也好，让我们去看看吧。

*****

他站在厨房里，眉头紧皱的盯着一只茶壶。让我来解释这是怎么回事。

当然，当时他们已经喝醉了。这也 _不全是_ 克劳利的错（至少这次不是）。是阿兹拉菲尔建议要打开那箱2007年的尖叫老鹰酒庄产的赤霞珠的。（“ _天使啊，天使，你了解我和那些加州人。选点儿别的喝吧。_ ”但是阿兹拉菲尔坚持己见。）如果说在喝完几瓶后，克劳利建议他们接下去继续品尝几瓶品质优良的苏特恩甜白，你也不能 _完全_ 怪罪他做得不对。

是的，当克劳利谨慎的问出那个问题的时候他们都已经非常，非常，非常非常醉了。他有相当一些因为害怕问出口就被误会成别的意思，因此不敢问的问题，这是其中之一。他担心这些问题会出卖自己，或是里面隐含的意图过于明显。“喝了你的这些酒让我觉得自己欠了你一个恶魔的奇迹，你知道吧。”

“哦。”阿兹拉菲尔有点儿烦躁的整理着衣袖说。“没有的事。我本来也不会跟别的什么人分享这些酒。”

“不，你选点什么。任何你喜欢的东西。”克劳利脑子里的想法包括雕刻一些星星，把它们藏进他胸前的口袋里；他在想可以带阿兹拉菲尔重返那间巴黎左岸的咖啡馆；他在想可以偷走那尊圣母怜子像（也许这个还是不了吧——他倒是曾经试图偷走《蒙娜丽莎的微笑》，但是因为阿兹拉菲尔冲他皱起了眉头又放回去了）。

阿兹拉菲尔在那时露出了那种有点滑稽的笑容。他微微翘起嘴角，然后收敛笑容，接着又再度绽放笑容。他保持着那个迂回的表情望向克劳利：“我想看你下厨。”

“该醒醒酒了，天使。”

“我是认真的。”

“你疯了。我们可以去那家吃寿司的店，大阪那家，那儿有新鲜的——”

“克劳利。”

克劳利异常紧张的研究了一下自己的酒杯，想知道那些葡萄酒是不是因为在阿兹拉菲尔异常潮湿的书店里存放了太久产生了一些致幻效果。“哪种下厨？”

那个不可思议的，荒谬的， _奇妙的_ 笑容再次浮现。就像是花朵因为阳光而盛放。就像是黎明破晓时的那束日光。“任何一种。”阿兹拉菲尔停顿了一下。“我亲爱的男孩，要是我非得激你一下，我会的。”

“听着，等你因为食物中毒腐烂的时候可别怪我。”

*****

那间农舍在南唐斯丘陵。

阿兹拉菲尔需要有个住的地方。他在伦敦那家书店已经被烧毁了。那堆被烧成焦炭的废墟现在比木桩上的老女巫更难以辨认，比柴堆上烧成肉干的尸体更不好分辨。当然了，克劳利也主动提出他可以住进自己的公寓。但阿兹拉菲尔只是把他的嘴唇抿成了那条可笑的波浪线，并且干巴巴的告知他，克劳利的公寓对他而言过于 _枯燥无聊_ 。（那简直是不可理喻。他的品位怎会枯燥无聊？那个连卢·里德都不认识的古板的天使又对什么是 _品位_ 有甚了解？）

所以他们来到了这里，这间坐落在连绵起伏的小山丘中的农舍，这里只有大片的蓝色天空和绿色田园，除此以外别无他物。你不可能听得到从地铁传来的碰撞声响，这里也没有酒馆里那种掺杂着尿液和醋的奇怪气味，或是从塞得太满的垃圾桶里漏出来的一丝微风。这里有太多阳光，过分明亮，没有那些高楼大厦来遮挡光线。克劳利，与他过分暗沉的夹克，还有他长得过分显得有些怪异的躯体一起，在这片明亮的风景里成为了那个酸楚的小小黑点。

接着你会看到那个在绵延山丘中的雪白的阿兹拉菲尔，这个格外引人注目的造物。他是角落里的那个白点，是那缕讶异的微笑。还有他那张柔焦的嘴和坚实稳定的肩膀。克劳利皱了皱眉头，他感到肩胛骨中间的部位有点痒。他够不到那里，所以只能背靠着墙面蹭蹭。阿兹拉菲尔对在这里安家这件事一直很开心，也充满热情。当然了，他们也不是要“ _永远的_ ”住在这里（当永远变成一个触手可及的现实可能性时，你就不能随口这么保证了）。没花上多久阿兹拉菲尔就在这里开启了他事业的新篇章，他拥有了一家小小的乡村书店。当然咯，克劳利说过 _是啊，行吧，我会时不时来打个转的。_ 他也的确来过，确保窗户关紧了，吓唬那些植物，以及扫干净地面。

是啊，现在就这么着吧。

然后不知道怎么的，他就这么沦落进了厨房。他站在窗前，手上沾满了浓盐水。他在做圆白菜肉卷。确切地说叫 _萨马勒_ 。首先你要腌一下那些菜叶。取一颗圆白菜，把叶子剥下来。挑选那些品相好的叶子留下来，把那些扯破的扔去喂狗。克劳利手指灵活，作业飞快，留下了一些去做堆肥（阿兹拉菲尔坚持要这么做）。炉子上煨着一罐盐水，很快就开了。你不用煮很久，三分钟就够了。

圆白菜在他的手里四分五裂。那个卷怎么也不能好好的包上，一点也不像他跟阿兹拉菲尔曾经吃过的那样（那是在锡吉什瓦拉，他们中间的桌子上摆着酒瓶，他们远眺着中世纪城墙包围着的城市，那些高塔和教堂，暴君弗拉德三世降生的房子，落日在塔纳瓦长河上投下粼粼波光）。他烦躁暴怒。这其实很容易就能搞定，只要用上一点点想象力马上就能弄好。（但是阿兹拉菲尔要求克劳利只是做菜，用人类的方式。 _凡人_ 的方式。）

_操操操操，他妈的，操。我不能把这堆垃圾端上桌。这太糟糕了。_

但这是阿兹拉菲尔提出的要求。他感到有人轻轻抚摩着自己。

克劳利的脸涨得通红。他总是口不对心。 _等等。_ 他其实想这么说。 _我已经仔仔细细的考虑过了。_ 这就好像是那层隔开心脏和肺的胸膜，那层把筋膜连接起来的白色薄膜也隔开了他的嘴和内心。是的，一方面来说，克劳利会从嘴里蹦出那些随意的不经过大脑的词汇，那些懒散的俚语，那些无伤大雅的笑话。但他心里所想的永远是另一回事。他退开一段距离观察，一面呲牙裂嘴。他到底忘了什么？蓝色的二象性。蓝色可以是平静的，像夏天的天空一样沉着温和的，也可以像大洋里的风暴一样狂野。蓝色可以像冰块一样冷静而秩序井然，同时又是火焰中温度最高，最中心的那个部分的颜色。瞧瞧他从下巴上开始长出，包围在唇边的胡须。瞧瞧他直挺的鼻梁，还有浅色的瞳孔。 _上帝啊，你真的太他妈美丽了。_ （他不能有这种念头，这是跟地狱作对的大不敬；他不该这么想；他早该知道了。他就一直在与那个念头苦苦斗争。 _我属于你。_ ）他对眼前的景象感到微微眩晕，血液从心脏被泵出，一路奔涌冲进他的大脑。就像是一株向着太阳慢慢展开身体的植物。

我们忘记了可以有淡盐水。我们只是一味的追求极致，沉浸在那些存在于末梢的体验里：要么是淡水湖，要么是大海。淡水和盐水。我们忘记了它们之间的部分，折中的部分，那些无法定义的部分。非要为介于两者之间的那部分下个定义是荒谬的，折衷肯定是存在的。当然会存在两者的混合物，存在那些中间地带。我们绝对不会沿着泰晤士河一路从巴特西区走到格雷夫森德，冲着混合了盐分的河水嚷嚷，要求它 _赶紧拿定主意_ 。（我们不会说 _你必须要作出决定，非此即彼，你到底是否同意我？_ ）

_我向往你。我也向往那些清晨。我想要看着你做那些可笑的土司片，上面涂满黄油和甜到恶心的草莓果酱。我想要看见你坐在船尾，漂在水面上。甚至于是太阳_ _——_ _如果你向往太阳，那就让我们也拥有它。（我也想以别的方式拥有你。我可以撒谎，但那又何必呢？我想以粗暴又原始的方式拥有你，我想让你的牙齿没入我的皮肉。我想要我们的声音纽结交缠。我不是圣人，我从来从来就不是圣人，所以你真的不必对我这些变态的渴望感到惊讶。）_

他不知道这些会何时发生，或是到底会不会发生。这很难说，是吧？他总是很容易对一切都过度解读，比如搁在自己肩上的那只手，比如刚巧对上的一个微笑，又比如当克劳利没完没了的使出他那些孩子气的恶魔式 _奇迹_ 时阿兹拉菲尔咧开的嘴角。但是那一天过去了一半的时候，阿兹拉菲尔已经从他那间狭窄的，灰扑扑的小书店里消失了四个钟头的时候，克劳利十分确信自己误读了什么。是的，他肯定弄错了。 _你一直都很会搞砸事情，是不是？_

门在阿兹拉菲尔身后被摔上，重重的却也并非有意。克劳利的脸皱成一团。阿兹拉菲尔要是收到了什么好货总会忘记要轻轻关门，这时的他总是被太多渴望和喜悦填充，盛满了太多阳光，就像一只被遗忘在雨中的茶杯，最后满溢出来。

“克劳利，那个闻起来 _太香了_ 。”

“哦，那是当然。”他没有回头的说。“去为白蚁祈祷吧，或者随便干点儿什么你们天使该做的事。”（阿兹拉菲尔离开厨房以后，克劳利深深的吸气，把那种气息深吸入他的体内，深埋在他的肺里。把它藏得深深的，好好的。）

*****

_“_ _我想看你做饭。_ _”_ （亲手做点什么。做点什么纯粹是克劳利风格的东西。别又从以太里提炼什么，别是那些有出处可循或是由别人给予的东西，不。最好是他亲手做点什么。）

他看着自己的手，把它们举起来，朝着房顶上镶着的页岩石板伸展开来。他的手没有变过，日复一日。它们总是很干净却又总是被玷污。他长而慵懒的手指，他小小的指关节，他日益明显的从皮肤下面凸起可见的血管和筋腱。是的， _变_ 明显了。他不知道自己的身体到底几岁了，但是在这里他永远保持着四十岁上下的外表。他的无名指上有个倒刺，旁边一些地方还有些颠茄染上的污渍。

颠茄，这种含有叶绿素的绿色植物，也含有毒素。克劳利是个园丁，他在卧室里种植颠茄。他对毒药的了解就像阿兹拉菲尔对杜威十进分类法一样精深。是的，他真的非常熟悉它们，他会靠在他的长长的柜台上，把叶子扯开，剥去茎干。他揉碎那些种子。他知道做完这些以后千万别舔手指，因为对成年人来说那些叶子和果实都有剧毒——比如他知道莉维亚曾经使用过这种毒药，把它们滴进奥古斯都大帝的酒杯。倒也不是说毒药对他有什么要紧。对他 _永生不灭_ 的恶魔生命而言这点毒药也不过算点调味剂。什么才能对他起效，有什么能缩短他的生命呢？只有圣水和其他被上帝祝福过的东西。（阿兹拉菲尔是个天使，他是由被祝祷过的事物构成的。克劳利不知道如果自己亲他会发生什么，嘴对着嘴，潮湿的接吻。要是说圣水可能会灼伤他，那他对天使嘴里的淡水又该有什么指望呢？）

他开始考虑做饭的事。

料理心脏的菜谱要多少有多少。把它们切成小方块，用小火炆炖，或者用高压锅炖煮，对。加一点点盐，一点点酸。再加点欧芹和百里香。你可以像处理章鱼肉那样捶打它使它软嫩。就站在那儿，往后站一点。一遍又一遍的把那块肉狠狠摔向一尘不染的不锈钢桌面。它等会儿就会很好煮，会变得容易入口。

是啊，这些做法跟他过去对一颗心所做的事比起来，可真是要好得多了。

*****

“太好吃了。”阿兹拉菲尔放下了餐叉，在他特别喜爱某顿饭的时候他就会特别的这样放：尖头朝下，在白色的餐盘上完美的摆出钟表十点的指针位。他用手和折叠好的亚麻餐巾把那些看不见的碎屑从自己身上赶下去。“这让我想到了在罗马尼亚度过的那天，我们在那儿也吃了圆白菜肉卷，对吧？”

_是的。_ 克劳利耸耸肩，他线条陡峭，角度过于磷峋的肩膀动了动，把身上的黑色纺织物在骨骼间撑开。“可能是吧，你知道。我也就是依稀记得。”

“那是什么时候来着？就那天？”

“15世纪的某天。”

“哦对，弗拉德大帝和那些土耳其人。”阿兹拉菲尔睿智的点点头，越过桌边露出那缕温和的笑容。越过桌边，越过那杯杵在他们之间仿佛为他们划分界限的红酒杯——就像是在为两个国家划分边界。他们是天使和恶魔。（盐和淡水；大海与天空。）“那里有你们的人吗？是哪位？”

克劳利皱皱眉头。“你知道——我不太记得了。”

“你跟弗拉德倒是挺友好。”

“啊，他是个不错的消遣。但是15世纪总的来说就是无聊透顶。倒不像14世纪那么糟，但是听着，天使， _那真的_ 很乏味。”

“你知道……”阿兹拉菲尔晃动着酒杯。红酒像波浪似的在被子里起伏，像是那种会让人溺死的海浪。“我以为你们俩是——”

“什么？你是说——”

阿兹拉菲尔的脸稍稍染上了一些颜色。他的鼻尖和颧骨被涂抹了一缕嫣红，还有他的耳朵。要是你用心了解一样事物，你能看出任何变化。克劳利盯着他。“呃，你们当时简直亲密得要命。”

“撒旦原谅我吧。”克劳利慢吞吞的说。“绝对没有过。”

“你是说 _从来没有_ 的那种，没有吗？”阿兹拉菲尔顿住了。“哦天呐，别在意。我就不该问的。”

“从来没有。绝不。”

“噢。”

克劳利仰头喝干了杯子里的最后几滴。他一千年内都不想再看见圆白菜叶了。他可能会去残酷的欺负这种植物，逼它进化到再也不长叶子为止。

*****

那座农舍在水边。码头也在那儿，在河口，那条河在那里汇入海水。在那里盐水和淡水奇妙的混合在一起，变成混乱的淡盐水。谁也不会告诉你在那里能找到些什么。这个世界上充满了混合物，两种完全不属于彼此的事物彼此融合。这让他着迷，这些边界，以及那些转化中的区域。他那双酸雨浸泡的眼睛可是超自然的产物，他想要的话就可以直接望到海底。所以他就看了，反正也没别的事好做。他看着那些海草和白鱼，还有鲈鱼和鲷鱼。他用他的呼吸和他的瞳仁来测量海水的含盐度。

他就是一根盐柱。那时罗德的妻子出于怀疑而回了头。克劳利曾经也有次不小心将疑问送出了口，因为质疑和发问而堕下天庭。他仍旧充满怀疑，仍旧不确定，仍旧充满了 _求知的渴望_ 。他思考起使用回声的办法，或者是扔一根绳子让它沉入水底。他能与任何凡人一起做这件事，也能读透任何心灵。

但不是这条河。不是阿兹拉菲尔之河，流淌着淡水，水流平静。

“我就知道能在这里找到你。”那条河突然在他身边发出声音。克劳利要稍微高那么一点，他扭过头看到那头像棉花一样雪白蓬松的卷发。这株烂蒲公英。

“哦，我就是给那些鱼一点事去思考，你懂的。”

“克劳利。”阿兹拉菲尔微微皱着眉头说，因为先前的步行还有点喘不上气。“请你闭嘴。”

克劳利眨了眨眼。“什么？”

你瞧，河流就是这样的。大海从不会主动汇合，但河水总是要向前奔流。淡水总是首先敲开门，奔入海湾，嘴里说着 _你好你好，你在吗？我能进来吗？_ 阿兹拉菲尔带着他的波浪，他那些溢出水平面的融化的雪水，扯过克劳利灰色的围巾，然后就在那儿，嘴对着嘴，他们的唇就像是把一本书放回书架上固定的位置那样完美的相互吻合了。他们的手指绝望的交缠紧握，虚无和寂静的剧烈撞击，无人出声。他们谁都没出声。他的眼睛一阵酸痛，他的嘴也痛。 _是的是的是的，我爱你。_

（他可能不小心祈祷了。）

（但他事实上并没有烧起来。）

“我可以这样做吗？”阿兹拉菲尔对着他的嘴说，他亲自把那些字句小心的放置进去。

“可以。” _是的，永远都可以，请这样做吧，求你了，求你了。_ 谁能想到有一天会有一个胸膛抵着你的？就像是从山谷那边远远传来的回声，从心脏传递到心脏，从一个脉搏传递到另一个脉搏，我们已经混合在一起了。你和我，你，还有我。求你了。

“要是你觉得不行会告诉我的，对吧？”（简直如同照镜子一般同步的犹豫。）

“我会的。” _永远，我永远都会觉得这样很好的。_

在万物之初，什么也没有。我们通过测量光线知道了这些。曾经有一个时期，那一团巨大的混沌处在稳定的状态里，它的密度超过了我们能领悟的范围。那是万古的起源。然后发生了那次宇宙大爆炸，那次爆炸向外辐射，物质由此被创造了出来。是的，宇宙早就被创造出来了，然后它就那么存在于虚无中，在那团黑洞里。要过上数十亿年第一个光子才能够形成。是的，过了很久才有光。对， _让这里有光吧。_

当我们只是盯着湖水或是海水，我们就会忘了还有岩石上那些小水洼的存在。让我们看看那些淡盐水吧。大海与河流，它们汇合在一起，混合出了这种淡盐水。就像是手指，嘴唇，以及前额的碰触。那种从嘴里扩散到眼皮，从舌尖溜到锁骨的鼓动和震颤。不是所有的边缘都要那么锋利，有的时候界线会很宽广，有时候在两者之间会留有大片的空地，在那里我们能建起一个小小的家园，有一间小小的厨房，在那里你和我能静静的生活在广袤而空白的空间里。只有我们俩。

总会有世界末日。

但是，你瞧， _在那以后_ 一切也未结束。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢网友@Milopolin 的热心指正，关于Lot's wife的错误已订正：）


End file.
